It's good, so good
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: Kendall and Logan have their first kiss in the most innocent way possible! Cute Kogan slash R&R


**Hey guys, I think I feel like doing a Kogan fic right now (even if it is my least favorite pairing, I still wanted to do one :P)**

**I thought I'd take a break from writing really erotic fics and maybe write a cute one, hope you like it :)**

Four-year old Kendall Knight and his equally- aged best friend Logan Mitchell sat in their school playground on top of the picnic table under their favorite tree waiting for their mom's to pick them up from a day at pre-school. Kendall slouched wearing his favorite black spider man t-shirt, jeans and his gray beanie while Logan sat up wearing his power rangers t-shirt and blue jeans.

Logan sat back, placing his hands behind him as he looked at his best friend with a sweet smile. He tapped Kendall on the shoulder making Kendall instantly sit back up, smiling at him.

Logan sucked on his bottom lip and leaned over, quickly pecking the little blonde on the cheek for less than half a second. Kendall opened his mouth and quickly covered it with his hand, giggling softly under his breath.

"Logie, why did you kiss me?" Kendall questioned, titling his head to the right.

"Because I like you…" Logan said quietly, wrapping his arms around Kendall, squeezing him into a sideways hug. Kendall turned his head giving Logan a cute closed mouth smile.

"I wanna kiss you, because I like you…" Kendall said loudly, leaning his head down to kiss the little brunette's arm briefly.

Logan giggled and let go of his hold on the little blonde and sat up, turning his head away from Kendall, turning red in the face from blushing so hard.

The green-eyed cutie smiled and kissed Logan on the shoulder. "I kiss you because you like me."

Logan turned back and looked at Kendall confused. "I didn't kiss you!" covering his hand with his mouth to keep from giggling uncontrollably.

"You _did_, you _did_ kiss me!" Kendall yelled, pointing his finger at Logan for making his false accusation.

Logan smiled and leaned in to Kendall's ear. "Let's kiss on the lips," he whispered, backing up and giggled briefly enough to see his adorable dimples shine through.

Kendall's face lit up, making his equally delightful dimple's pop out against his pale skin. He nodded vigorously and leaned in, brushing his lips momentarily against Logan's, tasting the grape jelly from the sandwich he ate earlier.

When they let go, Kendall bit his tongue, smiling extensively, replicating Logan's exact elated expression.

"WE KISSED ON THE LIPS!" Kendall yelled proudly. "Wooooo, we kissed on the lips!" he yelled at the top of his lungs giggling and throwing his fist triumphantly into the air.

"Who kissed on the lips?" asked Joanna Mitchell, walking with Kendall's mother Jen towards the two boy's still in their work clothes as they came up to their sons.

"Mommy guess what?" Logan said, making a mad dash to hug his mother as he smiled up at her, hugging her thighs. "Me and Kenny kissed on the lips!" he said proudly looking back at Kendall who had a wide grin on his face.

Joanna and Jen looked at each other a little apprehensive at first, but then looked back at their son's thrilled faces and simply laughed; they were only little boys after all.

"That's great baby; can mommy have a kiss too?" Joanna asked her son as she leaned down to kiss her gorgeous baby boy.

"Hey, can I have a kiss too honey?" Jen asked Kendall, as he ran up to her, jumping into her arms and planting a huge kiss on her cheek.

Jen put her son down and kneeled down to be at Kendall's height. "Ok sweetheart, daddy's waiting for us at home, say bye-bye to Logan!" she said, nudging him towards Logan.

The little brunette walked up to his best friend and gave him a high five and both smiled at each other.

"I can't wait to tell James and Carlos tomorrow!" said Logan enthusiastically.

**Hoped you liked it! Yeah it was short, and I realize I have a lot of stories relating to having a first kiss with your best friend (my jomielle fic) but who cares, I don't, I thought it was cute! So please review, Love you all! **

**Xoxo Steph **


End file.
